Bebop Black
by Paperclippe
Summary: Far into the future, after the death of Spike and Jett, Bebop takes a new lead man.


Bebop Black  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I don't get the money?!" a black frizzy haired man off about 28 yelled in an extremely pissed-off tone.  
  
"Well lets see" a shorter man in a ISSP uniform said "You...destroyed 10,000,000 Woolongs worth of public property, shot up half of the buildings in the city, ships, and even if you GOT the reward it still would have left you in debt!"  
  
"It's just a few buildings and a couple of ships, the city should pay for it." Rez said, leaning up against a filing cabinet and lit up a cigarette. The smoke rose to the ceiling, causing the short man to cough.  
  
"That's not the point Rez," he said, waving the smoke away. "The point is I've known for a long time, but I can't - and won't - even try to do anything about this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he took a drag of his cigarette and threw it on the floor, stamping it out with his shoe. "I'm outta here, see ya."  
  
"Now come on, don't be like that!"  
  
Rez slammed the door and walked through the long hallway past all of the offices and out into the lobby.  
  
"Well, I'm screwed now," he thought to himself. "I don't even have a ship, I totally thrashed the Black chasing that last bounty, (he fumed silently for a second) and without that reward I cant even get repairs done, let ALONE buy a new ship!"  
  
He exited the building through a swinging door and started down a cracked and broken sidewalk. In the distance there were sirens and Rez could even make out the sound of gunshots.  
  
"Damn, Mars really has gone to hell. Things were more orderly when the Red Dragon was around." He sighed.  
  
His mind wandered to his father. Someone he had never known and as far as he knew was dead. He had been a Syndicate member, some where high in the ranks. But that was all he knew. He had disappeared after the incident at the Red Dragon HQ.  
  
"My mysterious father," he thought to himself." Who cares? The past is the past."  
  
He started walking again, his mind concentrating on other matters. Like, 'where the hell am I going to get a ship?' among others. As he walked, the smell of ship fuel filled the air. That awful, petrol smell that made him sick.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm close," he remarked, coughing.  
  
Rez came upon a ship lot and walked to the far end. He stopped by and old and extremely beat looking Hammerhead. It was leaking fuel and had many scratches, dents, and assorted bullet dings.  
  
"God, I've got to get a new transport, too, this piece is falling apart!" Rez moved aside with a scowl as he climbed up into the half-dead hunk of metal.  
  
"I better see what's down at the used lot, I might be able to get a cheap ship there."  
  
Rez started the thrusters up and took of into the afternoon sky, poor, hungry, and extremely pissed off.  
  
...........................  
  
Rez looked anxiously at the fuel gauge. He hoped he'd make it. Today had started off bad, and plummeting helplessly to the ground in a beat-up ship wouldn't make it any better.  
  
Finally, the lot was in his sights. He slowed down and landed extremely carefully. He climbed out of the Hammerhead and jumped onto the ground. A salesman walked up to him.  
  
"Can a' help ya, sir?" he said in a thick, Southern accent.  
  
"Sure. What can I get for this piece'a crap?" Rez said, his hands shoved into his empty pockets.  
  
"Sir, not ta buh rude, buh' in tha condishun thet thang's in.Damn near nuthin'," he told Rez.  
  
"Nothing?! Look, I don't have any money, and I REALLY need a transport!" Rez said angrilly.  
  
"Sir, ca'm daawn! A'm sure wi'll fin' somethen'." The man looked around, as if searching the lot for an answer. "A'll till ya what. I'll sell ya a trainsport now, ya pay muh later, and if ya DON'." The man opened his tacky sports jacket and pulled out a gun, "A'll hunt ya daawn lak a dawg and cap ya guud."  
  
"Right," Rez said, rolling his eyes, "I'll pay you. So what do you have?"  
  
................................  
  
Rez followed the salesmen out behind the dealership. They walked around the square bulding to a tall solid steel gate, which a big wooden fence surrounded the entire parameter, guarding whatever was inside. The salesman pulled out a big iron key and placed it into a cold, steel keyhole on the giant door. A loud click sounded off as the key was turned, and it was put back away. He pushed the door and it swung open amizangly easy. Rez pinched his nose.  
  
Rez's teeth clenched as he lay eyes on the contents. Junked ships, old parts, trashed weaponry, any and all kinds of items to do with any ship built.  
  
"Hey now!" Rez cried "You promised a ship, not a pile of junk!"  
  
"Ah now don' ya warry, I gawt somthing special for ya in the back," the salesmen said with a untrusting smile.  
  
Rez was pulled by his need for a ship deeper into the ship yard, following the man. They walked around another pile of junk and there in front of them sat a ship like no other.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" cried Rez. "I doubt this thing can fly through the air, let alone a gate! And, if you don' mind, I really need something SMALLER," Rez argued.  
  
"Naw, she flahys alright, don' judge a book by s'cover naw. Besaddes.ya gawt no otha place in'is town.Whose gonna give ya the kinda credit I'ma givin' ya."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..How much? I've got 500 right now , I'll get you the rest after my next bounty."  
  
"Well, naw, pleasha doin' business with ya. Oh yeah." he pulled his jacket aside to reveal his revolver to Rez once more.  
  
"Don' ya go forgettin' you owe mah partnah, or.Bang!" the salesman put his false smile back on.  
  
"Well, I'll just go get the papahs, an' you'll be on yuh way.."  
  
Rez sat for nearly a half an hour filling out forms.Name, age, gender, birthdate..  
  
Birthdate? He wasn't exactly sure of that.  
  
"Hey, man, what do I put for my birthdate?"  
  
"Ya birthdate, ya fool."  
  
"But I don't KNOW it, exactly."  
  
"Well, then, give a decent guess.Is'not like it mattahs, much."  
  
Rez put in a guess..He knew it was September.  
  
He handed the forms back to the salesman. But the dealer kept his hand extended.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Muh pen, ya id'yot."  
  
"Oh..." Rez muttered, removing the pen from his pocket and placing it in the man's open palm.  
  
"Thank ya, kindly."  
  
"Right.Can I have my ship now? I need to get off this rock," Rez insisted.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Rez sat in the cockpit of the ship.  
  
'Now, let's see if I can't get this antique running.' 


End file.
